


Lost in Temptation

by MinnieNessa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Veggie - Fandom, Vughead - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Bughead Smut, Bully, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jealous Betty Cooper, Jealous Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Toni Topaz, Soft Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieNessa/pseuds/MinnieNessa
Summary: Betty Cooper wants Jughead JonesJughead Jones wants Betty Cooper....So, What is the problem?Oh yeah, Veronica Lodge, Jughead's girlfriend and Betty Coopers older step sister.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Kevin Keller, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Kudos: 42
Collections: The best ship ever (Bughead)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain a lot of smut and cringy moments but I hope you like it :) Also, sorry for any grammatical errors. Also this isn't a oneshot it's a story

> **B** etty **POV:**
> 
> Veronica Lodge was your typical rich bitch popular girl who liked to make other people's lives a living hell but one thing that nobody could deny was how beautiful she was, which was probably why she was able to snag up the hottest guy in all of Riverdale High, The serpent king himself, Mr. Jughead Jones. 
> 
> Everyday they would walk the halls of Riverdale High as if they owned the place, Let's not kid ourselves, They did. They'd walk hand in hand with smiles on their faces and bullying those who couldn't defend themselves. Thankfully I was Veronica's younger sister so that protected me from any type of assault but that didn't make me blind or enraged at the fact that they would bully other people, my friend Kevin included. 
> 
> Even though Veronica and Jughead were together for almost a year, Me and him never really talked let alone engaged in any type of conversation until recently he's been giving me weird looks and seems to be watching my every move and it makes me feel somewhat uneasy. He's attractive and I did use to have a crush on him but that was before he got with my sister but I should have noticed sooner or put him in his place when I noticed the looks he was giving me and maybe I wouldn't be caught in this position. Here's my story of when my life changed. 
> 
> **Betty POV:**
> 
> My story began like any other, It was a typical Friday morning where I was walking to school by myself until I heard someone calling out my name from behind me.
> 
> "Betty!" I hear Archie my next door neighbor yell out to me as he ran up to me wearing his letterman jacket and that gorgeous smile that could make every girl go crazy.
> 
> "Hey Arch! What's up?" I say to him as I look at the ground gripping the straps of my backpack.
> 
> "I just wanted to ask you if you were coming to my party tonight?" He asks me with a smile.
> 
> "Uhm I don't know Arch, You know I'm not the party type that's more Veronica's thing" I replied to him while narrowing my eyes and giving him a tight smile " Why do you ask?" 
> 
> "Just because it'll suck a lot less if your there" Archie says then gives me a kiss on the cheeks making me blush. I grab my cheek and caressed not beliveing that my longtime crush just gave me a kiss on the cheek. I then squealed in excitement as I watch him walk off to the field.
> 
> "Did I just see the hot ginger judas give you a kiss on the cheek baby sis?" I hear Veronica say from behind me making me groan and roll my eyes, I turn around to see that she was already with Jughead which doesn't surprise me.
> 
> "Yes and?" I tell her with an attitude. It's honestly way to early to have to deal with them right now especially after the beautiful moment I just had with Archie.
> 
> Veronica simply rose her eyebrow and looked at me in shock while Jughead looked at me with what seemed to be jealousy? 
> 
> "Why are you looking at me like that? you do remember that me and Archie have been best friends for like ever right?" I say to her with my eyebrows now risen too. 
> 
> "Yeah but like what did he want?" she then asks
> 
> "Not like it's any of your concern but he wanted to see if I was going to his party tonight" I say to her in a sassy tone.
> 
> "And are you?" She quickly replies.
> 
> "I don't know maybe especially after what he just told me" I then say with a smile then walk off before she could say anything else.
> 
> I walk down the hall and quickly make my way to my locker when I hear my best friends yell out my name. 
> 
> "B!!!!" I hear both Toni and Kevin yell out in unison making me giggle.
> 
> "Hey guys whats up?" I say to them 
> 
> "Are we going to Archie's party tonight?" I hear Toni ask from the side of me as I'm grabbing my math book.
> 
> "Uhh yeah I think so, are you guys going?" I ask trying to act nonchalant 
> 
> "Wow B I can't believe you're actually thinking of going" Kevin then says but before I could reply I see Kevin being shoved into the locker by none other than Jughead Jones.
> 
> "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM JONES!" I yell out to him as I go over to Kevin to help him up. Veronica begins to laugh uncontrollably making me fuel in anger.
> 
> "I suggest you shut up Lodge before I shove my fist up your ass" I hear Toni Growl out
> 
> "Oh wouldn't you like that huh Toni" Veronica then says to her
> 
> "Not really, you aren't my type and if it weren't for your sister I would have already beat you up" Toni says gritting her teeth then walks over to me and Kevin. I look over at Jones and give him and angry glare where as he just stares me then winks and walks off with Veronica.
> 
> I'm left in confusion but decide not to think too much about it and focus back to Kevin.
> 
> "You sure you're ok Kev?" I ask him.
> 
> "Yeah B don't worry I can't believe you're actually related to that monster" He then adds.
> 
> "Yeah Betty you are like the complete opposite to Veronica" Toni then says while holding onto Kevin.
> 
> "I know sometimes I wonder how we're even related" I say with a giggle then we hear the bell ring.
> 
> "Ok guys I have to get to the blue and gold I'll see you guys later" I say to them as I walk off, I have free period so I usually like to hang out in the blue and gold and do some homework but when I get there I'm surprised to see Jughead inside waiting for me.
> 
> " UHm may I help you?" I ask him furrowing my eyebrows in confusion as to why he is even here.
> 
> He turns around and looks me from head to toe as if he were studying me, I bit my lip waiting for him to respond or to say something, anything. 
> 
> "Don't do that" I hear him say making me stop what I was doing and looking over at him more confused than even.
> 
> "Excuse me? Don't do what?" I asked him genuinely confused
> 
> "Bite your lip, don't do that" He says as he once again scans me from head to toe making me even more nervous, I won't lie Jughead Jones is quite a looker. 
> 
> "Why though?" I ask him innocently 
> 
> "Because it makes me want you even more" He admits leaving me speechless.
> 
> "What? Don't act like you didn't notice the little looks I give you or the winks" He then says "Why do you think I was jealous when I seen you and Andrews" He then says.
> 
> "Jughead you're with my sister" I tell him trying to remind him that he's taken by none other than my older sister.
> 
> He scoffs in disbelief as if he couldn't believe those words just escaped my lips. 
> 
> "What?" I ask him 
> 
> "Like you care about me and Veronica" He says as he begins to walk over to me. 
> 
> "I-uh I" I stutter as I walk backwards trying to get away from him but honestly my body is aching for his touch, I want him. Oh god I want Jughead Jones.
> 
> "Juggie, we can't" I say as he reaches me and holds onto my waist bringing me close to him, our lips skimming each other and our breathe is heavy. My hands are on his chest but it seems like my words have no effect on us since we're literally making out right now.
> 
> We kiss hungrily as if we needed this to survive, Jughead wastes no time in picking me up and pinning me on the wall making me wrap my legs around his waist. 
> 
> "Jesus Betty, you taste wonderful" Jughead then says in between our kisses then he begins to kiss down my jawline down to my neck making me moan.
> 
> "Juggie" I moan out making him groan he then takes me over and lays me down on the desk quickly breaking our kiss as he takes off his jacket then his shirt he grabs my hands places them on his chest "Touch me Betty" He says to me looking at me right in the eyes, his eyes filled with lust.
> 
> "I-I don't know how" I admit to him, He's the first guy I kiss and will touch. I know how lame right?
> 
> "Just follow your instinct Betty, do what you want to do to me" He whispers into my ear then bites it making me shiver but before I could we hear someone gasp. 
> 
> "Oh my lord" We hear Kevin say
> 
> "Oh my god, Kevin this isn't what it looks like" I say nervously. 
> 
> Kevins chuckles and raises his eyebrows as he looks over at a shirtless Jughead. 
> 
> "I uh I gotta go, see you later Betts" Jughead says and kisses me on the lips not caring that Kevin was in there. He puts on his shirt then his jacket and walks out leaving me and Kevin there.
> 
> "You slut" I hear Kevin say
> 
> "What? No Kevin I swear nothing happened" I say to him but I'm pretty sure our little make out session would have led to something much more. 
> 
> "Well if I hadn't walked in I'm pretty sure you would be giving up your virginity to him" Kevin says as he grips tight his books, 
> 
> I bite my lip and shrug my shoulders making him laugh.
> 
> "This day just got a lot more interesting" He says
> 
> Throughout the day I was able to avoid the Jughead conversation with Kevin but I continuously caught Jughead staring at me hungrily. I want to say that it made me feel uncomfortable but reality is that It didn't, I craved Jughead looking at me and tonight I wanted him to make sure he was missing out. 
> 
> After school I decided to go to Toni's house to get ready with her knowing that she had a sexier closet than I do and besides she would make sure I showed up looking like a smoke show and I wanted, no more like needed to look hotter than Veronica. 
> 
> Toni squealed in excitement when I told her that I wanted her to help me get ready for tonight, she's literally been dying to get me out of the pastel colored sweaters and high waisted jeans and into something a lot more sexier. 
> 
> When we got to her trailer, we quickly ran to her room and sat on her bed as she opened her closet to see what dress she wanted me to wear. It only took her about 5 minutes when she picked out this white dress and placed it on the bed. 
> 
> "Try it on" She says 
> 
> I look at the dress and widened my eyes. "Uh I don't know Toni it looks way to short and revealing" I say to her
> 
> "Exactly and besides you have a better body than your evil sister and I think it's time you flaunt it making everyone at Riverdale High see whose the real smoke show in the Lodge family" Toni says winking at me making me giggle
> 
> "Ugh fine" I say as I grab the dress and head to the bathroom to try it on.
> 
> ^^^^The Dress^^^^^^
> 
> I put it on and looked at myself in the full body mirror that Toni had in the restroom, I honestly didn't hate the way the dress looked on me instead I really liked the way the dress hugged my curves and for the first time in like forever I was glad I had boobs.
> 
> I then walked out of the bathroom and went into Toni's room who by the way was waiting impatiently for me on the bed. 
> 
> "Oh my god Betty" She says making me nervous. Maybe it didn't look good on me after all and I was just making a full out of myself.
> 
> "What? I knew it It doesn't suit me huh?" I say 
> 
> "Excuse me? Hell no Betty, on the contrary you look like damn snack actually scratch that you're the whole damn meal" Toni says making me blush.
> 
> "really? you really think I can pull this off?" I say to her.
> 
> "Mhm" she hums in agreement "Now lets do your hair and make up" She says happily.
> 
> finally after 4 hours we're done and ready for Archie's party. I wasn't feeling nervous until we were outside of Archie's house waiting for Kevin to go inside. I felt so out of place without my ponytail and my usual colors but I shurgged it off and hoped that Jughead see's me.
> 
> "Oh my goodness, if I weren't gay I'd definitely snatch you up Betty" Kevin says as he runs up to me and Toni.
> 
> "Hey what about me ?" Toni says 
> 
> ^^^Toni's Outfit^^^
> 
> Both me and Kevin laugh and pull Toni in for a hug. "You both bitches would make me straight" He says to us making Toni smile huge
> 
> "It's time to party and introduce the new and improved Betty Cooper Lodge" Kevin yells out and make our way inside.
> 
> Once we're inside we see people dancing, drinking, or making out.
> 
> "Eww what's that smell" Kevin says scrunching up his nose
> 
> "I don't know but I'm going to go get something to drink want to come?' I ask them but Toni ignores me and walks over to Cheryl while Kevin walks god knows where I simply shrug my shoulder and head over to grab a drink.
> 
> "Damn Baby Lodge, you looking mighty fine today" I hear someone say from behind me. I look over and see Reggie Mantle. 
> 
> "Hey uh Reg, how's it going?" I ask him sweetly. Reggie was Veronica's boyfriend since freshmen year but was dumped last year when she met Jughead.
> 
> "It's going alright, can't complain. How's it going with you?" He asks as he walks closer to me but before I could say anything Veronica and Jughead walk over to us and I instantly see the hickies on their necks making me realize that I was just a booty call obviously! How stupid was I to think that he actually like me. 
> 
> "Hey guys!" I hear Veronica say while looking at me up and down with a risen eyebrow and holding onto Jugheads hand. 
> 
> "Sup" I hear Reggie say before he continues our conversation "So Betty why the sudden change? Not that I'm complaining" He says with a wink making me giggle then take a drink out of my cup.
> 
> "Like it should matter" Veronica snaps at him making him roll his eyes "You know what Baby Lodge I'll catch you later" He says but before he walks off he gives me a kiss on the cheek making me blush. 
> 
> "Bye Reg" I say to him then take another sip out of my cup then I look over to Veronica and Jughead and they both had angry expressions on their faces. Jugheads hands were even curled up in fists.
> 
> "What?" I say to them in a sassy tone
> 
> "Nothing" Veronica says then walks away leaving behind Jughead which leaves me surprised. I shrug it off and start to walk away but I feel someone pull me back and out of no where I was on Jugheads shoulder
> 
> "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" I yell out but he doesn't listen and takes me up the stairs and quickly walks into one of the bedrooms where he closes and locks the door then throws me on the bed. 
> 
> "What the hell Jughead!" I snap at him readjusting my dress since it was rising dangerously up.
> 
> "What? I know what you're trying to do Betty" He says as he takes his shirt off making me nervous. 
> 
> "Uhh I have no idea what you're talking about Jughead" I say as I try to get up from the bed but I'm just pushed back down quickly as he hovers over me and begins to kiss my neck making me feel disgusted. 
> 
> "Jughead STOP!" I yell at him as I try to push him off of me but he doesn't budge since he was a lot stronger than me.
> 
> "Betty don't act like you didn't dress like this because of me " he says as he continues kissing me on my neck down to my chest. For one minute I forget everything and let him do what we both have been wanting for so long.
> 
> Jughead slipped off my jacket and quickly slipped his hand inside my dress and began massaging my breast making me moan. He then moved his lips but to meet mine and we kissed. I felt sparks all over my body, I couldn't believe that my sister's boyfriend was the one who was making me moan and was the one who was making me feel so good.
> 
> I then moved my lips away from his and moved down his jawline to his neck and that's when I snapped out of it. I once again seen the hickies on his neck and immediately pulled away from him.
> 
> "Betts? What's wrong?" He asks me as he sits up to look at me. I push him off of me and stand up putting on my jacket.
> 
> "I can't do this especially after you just had sex with Veronica, I'm sorry but this went further than it should have and it shouldn't have even happen" I say to him then walk out leaving him in the bedroom not giving him a chance to say anything.
> 
> I go downstairs and see Veronica and Reggie talking well more like arguing but I didn't read too much into it since I decided to just go home and fall asleep.
> 
> I went home and quickly went upstairs and took off my dress leaving me partially naked since I wasnt wearing a bra I walked over to my bed but then I seen someone looking at me so I looked up and seen Jughead looking at me through Archie's window but instead of hiding I walked closer to the window giving him a better view of me and I dont know where the hell I got so much confidence but I took off panties and showed him all of me. Jughead looked at me hungrily and I could see him breathing heavy making me smirk. I then dropped down my blinds and went to bed.


	2. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I want someone who is already taken? 
> 
> Why is he playing with my feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain some sexual topics. Enjoy :) Also be warned that this part will contain mild smut and some very strong emotions.

Betty POV:

All night I felt like I was in a dream, secretly hoping that last night hadn't happened but it did. I can't keep denying the feeling I've tried so desperately to ignore which is that I like Jughead Jones. I was awoken by my stupid alarm that I forgot to turn off making me groan. Who in their right mind wakes up this early on a Saturday morning? I quickly turn off my alarm and lay on back staring up at the ceiling remembering all of the events that had occurred yesterday making me smile but I quickly brush it off remembering that Jughead is taken by none other than my older step sister. I am clearly not going to go back to sleep so I grab my phone when I seen several missed calls and messages from both Kevin and Toni but I soon realized that I had several text messages from an unknown number so obviously curiosity got to me and opened those first. 

Text Messages:

?: Why'd you leave so early Princess?

Received: 1:05 am

?: Thought we were getting along?

Received: 1:18am

?: Betts?

Received 1:36 am

?: Seriously!? You're going to pay for this Juliet ;)

Received: 2:05 am

?: I missed you

Received: 2:46 am

?: Can I see you tonight?

Received: 6:56 am

I quickly looked up at the time and seen it was barely 8:30 meaning this person barely sent it less than 2 hours ago but I quickly snap out of it thinking it was probably Reggie or Chuck. Reggie was the only person I spoke to at the party aside from Jughead and well Chuck has been trying to get in my pants for so long that he's gotten desperate. I soon go to click on Toni's contact so I could call her when my phone rings getting me all riled out and seen that it was Archie which was odd since he never calls me. 

Phone call:

Betty: Hey Arch! What's up?

Archie: Bitch where the fuck did you go last night?

Betty: What The!? Toni? Why do you have Archie's phone? Are you still at his house? (Walking over to her window facing Archie's bedroom)

Toni: Uhh I'll explain later but where did you go? (Looking out the window as well)

Betty: (Notices her lack of clothing, Raises eyebrow then smirks) Oh Toni you better tell me everything *Giggles* 

Toni: Shut up, I was drunk (Rolls eyes) Anyway are you going to answer or not? (Archie walks up from behind and waves at Betty)

Betty: (Waves back with a wink) Toni you know parties aren't my thing, I felt out of place so I left.

Toni: Mmm well lets go to Pops, Call Kevin. My phone is dead and this numb nut has a different charger than me.

Betty: Ok sounds good.

Toni: And can I go over to shower and borrow some clothes?

Betty: Of course, just come inside. Oh and ask Archie if he wants to go with us since you know *laughs* *winks*

Toni: *Rolls eyes again* K I will. 

End Call

Once we end the call I step away from the window and quickly go to turn on my curling iron to let it heat up as I go and brush my teeth and wash my face. I then begin doing my hair when I see Toni walk in and notice the very visible hickies on her neck.

"you look like you had fun" I said to her with a giggle as I do my hair. 

"Shut up" She says as she walks over to plug in her phone then sits on my bed putting her head in between her hands. 

"You ok?" I ask her trying not to laugh knowing she clearly has a hang over.

"I'll live. Can I borrow a towel?" She asks and I nodd pointing to the hallway closet where we store all the extra towels. I watch her grab one and walk in taking her clothes off and quickly entering the shower as I finish up my hair and begin doing my make up. 

" did you ever text Kevin?" I hear Toni ask from the shower.

"Yes, he said he'll meet us there in an hour which was like 20 minutes ago" I reply to her as I continue doing my make up. I then hear her turn off the shower and gets out rapidly looking over at me with a curious expression. 

"What?" I ask her as i stop doing my make up to look at her through the mirror. 

"Nothing" she quickly replies as she walks out of the bathroom and into my closet, me walking behind her since I finished doing my make up and watch her go into my closet and looks at the side where the clothes that Polly had given me when I was over at my dad's house over the summer making me miss them but I was soon snapped out of it when Toni sets down a creamy white crop tank top and some jean shorts on the bed looking down at me as I scan the outfit raising up an eyebrow. 

"Wear that" She simply says as she walks back into my closet and pulls out a pair of leggings and a olive v neck top and goes into the drawers of my vanity pulling a pair of underwear she always keeps here in case of emergencies. 

I don't fight the outfit instead I put it on and look at myself in the mirror actually liking the way I look right now making Toni clap in excitement. 

https://em.wattpad.com/ea9c5f950ffa104f28282e4ea609e09c9ec862c6/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f576d33447159466435676f6f41773d3d2d3831373635323531362e3135653638313532376364383665343433323032393633353936322e6a7067

^^^^ Betty's outfit except for the shoes, she's wearing gladiator sandels same color as the heels^^^

https://em.wattpad.com/cd0ac2c4de90f04d1e50d9cb923eb96c29f2f53d/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6b73616f585363417838516666513d3d2d3831373635323531362e313565363831363431346530623934623833393839383031333632362e6a7067  
^^^ Toni's outfit but with dark boots^^^^  
We look up at the time and quickly grab my bag as Toni grabs her phone taking it off the charge and make our way downstairs to see Jughead and Veronica in the living room making out. I'm not going to lie, it hurts. We don't say anything but they soon stopped when we hear someone knocking on the front door, making me opening it quickly to reveal Archie standing outside looking really good actually, I mean I can't have Jughead and well Archie may have messed with Toni but Toni is gay and understood it was a heated moment so why not try to continue this "Supposed crush" I have on him. 

I see Archie look at me from head to toe hearing a hard gulp coming from him making me smile. 

"Wow B, you look- you look. Wow" He stutters making me blush and before I know it I turn around to see Toni, Veronica and Jughead looking over at us. Toni with a smirk, Veronica looking me up and down with a shocked face, And Jughead with a jealous look on his face making me grin evilly. 

"Wow baby sis, you look nice" Veronica squeals out. 

"Nice? Hell no she looks beautiful" I hear Archie say from behind me making me look up at him and blush like a red tomato making Jughead growl in anger. 

"What's wrong with you?" I hear Veronica mumble over to Jughead "Nothing" He replies instantly as he looks me up and down, 

"Anyways we gotta go" says Toni as she pushes me and Archie out the door, closing it behind her then make our way over to Pop's. 

We share several jokes and laughs, actually admitting that Archie is a lot more fun that I had originally thought. When we finally make it to Pops we see Kevin already sitting down at our usual booth sipping a milk shake. 

"Kevy Kev!" I yell out as I run over to him. 

"Oh my lord! Betty Cooper, you are definition of a greek goddess" He says as he pulls me in for a hug. 

"Yeah right Kev" I say to him as I pull away from the hug watching Toni embrace him in a hug afterwards.

"He's right Betty, you look incredible" I hear Archie whisper into my ear making me shiver, causing Archie to smirk. 

Both Kevin and Toni look at us with raised eyebrows but don't question anything as we sit down. We order, eat and laugh for the next hour, catching up and talking about events that happened at the party making me remember the message from the unknown number making me curious once again so as I look at the other 3 people in my booth invested in a conversation within themselves, I pull out my phone and decide to reply to the number hoping it isn't Reggie or Chuck. 

"I'll agree to meet you if you tell me who you are" 

Sent: 11:07 am

I wait for a couple minutes to see if the number replies but unfortunately I don't get anything so I just give up and put my phone away chiming into the conversation that my 3 friends seem to be having. We continue talking for a bit when I feel Archie putting an arm over my shoulders pulling me closer to him, something I don't necessarily oppose too. I mean why the hell not? Anything to take my mind off of Jughead Jones.

I look up at Archie who is already looking at me with a smile then look over at my friends who are smiling from ear to ear making me roll my eyes playfully knowing that they have been waiting for me to get "close" to a boy, we soon get snapped out of our little bubble when we hear the Pop iconic bell go off making us all look back to see who was walking in. Are you fucking kidding me!? Jughead, Veronica, and the serpents all walk in, you can clearly tell the annoyed expression plastered on Veronica's face. 

*Kevin, Toni, and Archie laugh*

"Why are you laughing?" I ask snapping my head at them,

"Queen bitch's face" Toni says while laughing. 

"Guys come on, she's still my sister" I say with puppy dog eyes 

"Aww I'm sorry beautiful" Archie says as she kisses my cheek 

"Well well well what do we have here?" We hear a voice coming from the side of the table

"What the hell do you want Sweets" Toni growls out.

I see Sweet Pea standing on the side of the table with a grin on his face clearly looking for trouble. 

"Wondering why you never taken blondie over to the Wyrm" He says looking at me then gives me a wink. I give a disgusted look and lean into Archie who grips harder onto me maybe hoping Sweet Pea will get the idea.

"Girlfriend?" He asks looking down at Archie but before Archie can answer I hear Jughead answering as he walks to the side of Sweet Pea "Nah he isn't" Jughead says with a jealous and angry tone that seems to go noticed by Sweet Pea.

"Ahh I get it" Sweet Pea begins " I'll see you around Toni" He then says as he walks over to a booth leaving Jughead standing there alone looking at me with lust. I roll my eyes and turn away from him making him walk away to the same booth Sweet Pea and the other serpents are at. Wondering where the hell Veronica went but I just shrugged it off.

"I have to go to the restroom" I say. Archie gets out of the booth so I can get up and go to the restroom. I thank him and make my way to the restroom not noticing that I have 3 pairs of eyes on me but only one pair of eyes I want to continue looking even though he's taken. 

I walk into the restroom and try to breathe, for some reason having Jughead around just makes me lose my cool and feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest. I turn on the water and begin splashing bits of water on my forehead hoping that will cool me down a bit but it doesn't. I turn off the water and look down onto the sink breathing in and out heavily not noticing the arms snaking around my waist. 

"What the" I begin as I turn around to face none other than Jughead Jones himself. The man I'm so desperately trying to get away from but for some reason always doesn't stay away. 

"Jughead, what- what are you doing in here?" I ask him in a scared and nervous tone that doesn't go unnoticed by him.

"Hey it's ok, I locked the door and Veronica left to Cheryls. We're good" He says as he kisses my temple then down to my jaw and down to my neck making me groan and roll my eyes, not believing he's actually doing this here and after he probably fucked his girlfriend. 

"Can you stop" I say to him as I push him off me well more like try since he doesn't move a muscle. 

"What's wrong?" Jughead asks with fake concern. I scoff in disbelief and nod my head as I run my fingers through my hair. 

"Seriously? You have a girlfriend! A girlfriend that so happens to be my sister" I reply.

"Step sister, you aren't actually blood related" He replies.

"Doesn't matter, point is you have a girlfriend and it isn't me so please stop" I snap at him causing him to raise his eyebrow but doesn't let go of me. "Listen Betty, I like you, like really like you but I'm in love with your sister but unfortunately my desires for you are growing and can't contain myself anymore so here we are" He says with a smug smile. 

"If you think that's suppose to convince me then you're delusional Jones" I reply making him drop that pathetic smile of his "I'm not about to let you take my virginity simply because "You want me" I say with air quotes. 

"So what instead you're going to go for Archie Andrews?" He growls out making his grip on me harder making me wince in pain. 

"He's single and attractive and kind so why the hell not?" I ask sincerely. 

"Stop kidding yourself Betts I know you want me just as much as I want you " He says to me but the nickname he chooses to use on me sticks out to me since that's the nickname the unknown number called me in a message. 

"Betts?" I ask ignoring everything else he just said. 

"Yeah?" He replies " You're the one who was texting me last night?" I ask him looking at him in the eyes. 

He stays silent, keeping his eyes on me and his grip on me as if his life depended on it. 

"Yeah, So?" He simply says before pulling me in for a rough kiss. I feel him trying to slip his tongue into my mouth but I don't grant him access making him smack my ass. I gasp in shock giving Jughead the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth making me moan, I then feel him pick me up leaving me to wrap my legs around his waist as he walks into a stall then closing it behind him, stopping for a second to lock it. I shrug off his jacket as he places wet and sloppy kisses all over to my neck and down to my chest. He pulls down my top and quickly notices that I'm not wearing a bra making him smirk then quickly taking one of my nipples into his mouth making me moan. I run my hands through his dark locks making me lose myself in temptation, I'm too far gone to come back and stop him. He then places me down on my feet so i quickly place my hands on his belt unbuckling it as he smirks, I then unbutton his jeans and slowly run them down all the way down to his ankle letting his hard and long thick member out.

I widen my eyes as I hear him chuckle as he pulls down my shorts and panties "Don't worry Juliet I'll fit" He says as he picks me up and thrusts into me. I wince in pain hoping he'll give me time to adjust to his size but he doesn't. he thrusts into me hard and fast. I moan loud making him put a hand over my mouth. I feel his lips on my neck making me roll my eyes back in ecstasy. 

All you hear throughout the restroom is our moans and our groans and our skin slapping together. 

"Jesus Betty, you're so fucking tight" Jughead groans out in pleasure as his thrusts get sloppier. It ism't until we're both climaxing that I realize what the hell I just did. He pulls out and kisses me on the lips as he pulls on his pants leaving me to do the same. 

I feel myself shaking and my legs weak not wanting to believe that I was capable of doing this.

"Thank you baby" I hear Jughead whisper into my ear then kisses my cheek as he walks out of the restroom, leaving me alone with my thoughts. 

"What did I just do?" I ask myself in shock. I walk out of the restroom after a couple of minutes to see Jughead making out with Veronica and that just kills me, knowing damn well that I deserve the ache I feel in my heart. What did I expect from him? I try to fight back the tears as I walk back to the booth. 

"Hey B You ok? You were in the restroom for a while" I hear Kevin say with worry.

"Yeah B you ok? You look pale" Toni then adds making Archie look up at me with the same concern that my friends have.

"I-I uh" I stutter rubbing my hand through my face "I think i'm just going to go home" I say as I try to bend down to to grab my bag but the pain and the soreness that i feel in between my legs in unbearable and makes me want to cry but I try the best to contain myself and once again fight the tears away. 

"I'll walk you" Archie offers as he stands up. I honestly don't have the strength to fight him on this so I just nod and give him a small smile. 

"Call me later Betty" I hear Toni say but I don't reply, I just want to get the fuck out of here and away from Jughead. The whole way home me and Archie stay silent not saying a word and I really appreciate Archie not pushing me into saying anything. Once we get to my house he looks at me with concern. 

"You sure you're going to be ok?" He asks looking down at me leaving me weak not being able to hold back the tears anymore so I just break down and cry as he pulls me in for a hug. 

"Betty what's wrong?" He asks as he pulls me out and lifts my face up so I could look up at him but I'm so ashamed of myself and embarassed so I just my eyes so he doesn't have to look at a monster. 

"I-I can't Archie" I simple say in between sobs but thankfully Archie doesn't push it so he just hugs me again and holds me. He walks back towards the little porch swing and sits down making me place my head on his shoulder as I straddle him. I cry silently as he runs his hand up and down my back trying to calm me and honestly I don't know why I feel so comfortable with Archie when we haven't really spoken in 2 months, I guess it's just because I've literally known him since forever. 

I calm down and pull myself together as I stand up " I'm so sorry Archie" I say 

"There's nothing to be sorry for Betty, Just know that I'm here for whatever you need. Whatever it is you're going through I hope you let me be there for you because I really do like you Betty even with your pastel sweaters" He says with a soft smile. He kisses me head and walks off. I walk inside and realize that no one is here so I quickly go upstairs and run into my room closing and locking the door behind me so I know no one walks in without my permission. 

I place my back onto the door and slid down to the floor, leaving me to break down once again. I"m literally the worst person in the world, I lost my virginity to my step sisters boyfriend. Thought I know that I like him, I know he only wants one thing from me and he got it. I gave in and he literally told me he just likes me while he loves someone else. I mentally slap myself as I get up from the floor and walk into the bathroom, I turn on the shower and sit on the toilet trying to bare with the pain and the humiliation. I take my clothes off and notice a bit of blood on my thighs making this even more real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Betty's next move be? Will Jughead stop talking to her now that he got what he wanted?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and wearing their masks. Unfortunately I'm going through something personal and have to start doings to try and get my mind off of it. Well anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Betty POV:**

When I get out of the shower I decide to put my phone on airplane mode to make sure no calls or messages can come through, wanting and hoping to be alone for the rest of the day. I quickly put on a white bra and matching panties then brush my hair putting it up into a messy bun then lay down on my bed while putting my head phones in slowly going to sleep, hoping the emptiness and pain go away.

**Jughead POV:**

*At Jughead's trailer*

"So do you want to come back to my house? My dad and Alice won't be there today" Veronica asks me with a wink as we pull away from out kiss. 

"As tempting as that sounds I got shit to do today" I lie, secretly hoping to see Betty again tonight. I thought fucking her once would lessen my attraction to her but it only made it worse and makes me want her even more. 

Veronica rolls her eyes, clearly annoyed but I can give less than a fuck. Every time she has shit to do I don't give her shit so she better watch it "Whatever then,go with your stupid friends I don't give a fuck anymore but don't call me late at night asking for some pussy" She growls out then leaves. 

As soon as she leaves, my dad walks in with a loud ass laugh making me look at him confused and wonder what the hell is so damn funny.

"Seen your girl walking out of here and straight out told me to "go to hell" " He says in a girl mocking tone. 

"Seriously?" I ask in disbelief but that really does sound like Veronica when she doesn't get her way, one of the many things I don't like about her.

"What do you even see in her?" My dad asks out of the blew. 

"Thought you liked her" I ask while looking straight at him.

"I never said that, you just assumed it. Veronica is just a spoiled brat who likes to throw temper tantrums and that shit ain't cute and much less likable" He admits. 

I don't say anything and just sit down at the table texting Betty hoping she'll meet up with me tonight. I wait for her to reply when I hear a knock on the door making me look up at my dad who is taking a sip out of his beer. 

"Don't look at me, I ain't taking a chance if your girl is the one standing outside of that door." He says in an annoyed tone.

I roll my eyes and quickly get up to open the door to reveal Toni Topaz standing outside of the door, a girl who I find convenient to befriend since she's very close to Betty. 

"Sup Topaz?" I ask as I lean onto the side of the door. 

"Not much Jones, is your dad home?" She asks me trying to hide something on her neck.

"Yeah come on it " I say to her as I step aside to let her in. 

"Hey senior" She yells out to my dad who is still standing in the same spot.

"What do you want kid?" He asks bluntly not beating around the bush as he continues taking sips out of his beer. 

"I was wondering if you could give me extra shifts at the Wyrm?" She asks as she continues to hide her neck with her hands and the collar of her jacket

"Uhh I have to see what I can do but I can't promise you anything." He says as he looks down at her neck since she continues trying to hide it. 

"Wait are those hickies?" He asks with a low laugh

"Shut up!" She protests

"What! Whose the lucky lady?" I ask her surprised. 

She looks down annoyed and mumbles something loud enough for me to hear. 

"Did you say Archie Andrews?" I say in disbelief "The same Andrews that wants with my girl" I let out not realizing what I just said. 

Toni snaps her head up at me and rolls her eyes in disgust "First of all Archie does not like your bitch, in fact he despises her and secondly we were drunk and in the moment besides he's really into Betty" She admits making me clench my jaw knowing that Archie Andrews also known as the "Golden boy" wants with my Betty. 

"Sure he does, he probably just wants to fuck her" I protest as I walk past her hearing her scoff "You know there are more sexier and prettier and nice girls that aren't Veronica" She say as she crosses her arms. 

"Why can't he like Betty? Oh is it because she doesn't show enough skin? Or is it because she doesn't make out with every dude she see's" She snaps at me angrily not knowing that I'm full blown jealous that Archie wants with Betty. 

"I never said that" I reply as I sit back down.

"Whatever Jones, F.P please get back to me asap. I have to go check on Betty" I hear her say making me look up at her in concern, hoping that Betty doesn't regret losing her virginity to me. 

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask her not caring to hide my concern, concern that doesn't go unnoticed by my dad. 

"I don't know, she took off from Pop's when she came back from the bathroom and looked really out of it and before I could talk to her she took off" She says. Sadness clearly laced into her voice.

"And you let her walk alone?" I ask angrily 

"Of course not, Archie walked her but ever since she hasn't answered my calls or my messages" She says making me clench my fists and without thinking I shove past her and make my way to Betty's house. 

**Betty POV:**

I wake up to realize that I've slept my whole afternoon away and it was already getting dark out, I grab my phone and let out a heavy breathe feeling even more sore than before I take my phone off airplane mode and quickly begin getting several text notifications making me regret my decision of facing my reality. 

**Texts:**

**Toni: You feeling better?**

**Toni: You home?**

**Kevin: Hey beautiful, how you feeling? call me when you're feeling better**

**Veronica: I'm staying at Cheryl's**

**Toni: B?**

**Kevin: Did Ginger stallion get you home safe? I'm getting worried.**

**Archie: Call me or text me if you need anything. Heading out to Reggie's but will run to you if you need me too.**

**?: Thank you for today Juliet. Can I see you tonight?**

I sigh in desperation and let out a tear that I guess I've been holding in, don't get me wrong there is no one i'd rather have lost my virginity than to Jughead Jones but it's the way I lost it and the circumstances he's in. I just feel used and no one is to blame than myself. I decide not to reply to anyone and shut off my phone completely. I grab my white robe and cover myself up not wanting to put any clothes on other than my undergarments and go downstairs realizing that I'm home alone still making me remember that Hiram and my mom left for the month again. I go to the kitchen and pull out a pan, pasta, and marinara sauce but as I'm heading to put water into the pan i hear a knock on the door. 

"Probably Toni" I say to myself as I walk over to open the door not bothering to ask who it is and boy do I regret not asking.

"Veronica isn't here, She's actually at Cheryl's this time" I say to Jughead who is standing there not being able to read his expression. 

"Didn't come for Veronica" He says as he pushes past me and into my house.

"Uhh sure come on in" I say sarcastically making him turn around.

"What? Only Archie is allowed here now?" He asks venom laced in his voice making me furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Archie? Why would Archie be allowed to walk in here as if he owned the place?" I ask genuinely confused by his statement and tone. 

"Well I heard he walked you home after you had some sort of "Breakdown" " He says mockingly "If that's what you whores call it these days" He finishes. I stand there letting the words he just said process through my head not wanting to believe what he just said. He just confirmed my greatest fear and no longer was able to contain myself as I quickly run upstairs not saying a word, crying.

"Betty wait!" I hear Jughead say as he runs behind me but I don't stop, I run up the stairs as quickly as I can and once i'm in my room I try to quickly shut the door but Jughead beats me to it and pushes his way through the door then closes it behind him. 

"Get out" I say through sobs. 

"No" He replies without hesitation. 

"I SAID GET OUT!" I yell out in frustration as I turn around not wanting to look at him. I honestly can't believe I let myself fall into temptation with him. 

  
He stands there not moving a muscle, not towards me or towards the door and it seriously is pissing me off so I go over at begin to push him out or attempt to causing him to chuckle in amusement.

"Try all you want babygirl but I ain't leaving you" he says

"You're unbelievable you know that" as I wipe my tears not wanting to give him the satisfaction of showing him how weak I really am for him.

"Why is Archie walking you home right after you let me have you?" He says.

"Seriously? Who the hell do you think you are!? You couldn't even take my virginity in a decent place instead you took it in a public restroom" I snap at him " and on top of that you have a girlfriend so why don't you go look for her and leave me the hell alone!" I yell out.

"Ahh ahh ahh" he begins as he walks closer to me " you're the one who unbuckled my belt and pulled my pants down" he says

"You could have stopped me" I replied instantly with tears still going down my face "instead you made me feel like a whore. Like if I were use to any of the events that happened" I croak out.

He doesnt say anything, he just stands there and looks at me maybe not knowing what the hell to say.

"I lost my virginity to you and I can't tell anyone because you're taken and I'll be the one who will be labeled as a slut. Not you. I had to walk home in pain after I seen you and Veronica make out after you supposedly said she had gone to Cheryl's" I state.

"So please answer me, who the hell do you think you are!?" I yell out once again

"I'm yours" he says as he pulls me in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty lost her virginity but will this change anything between her and Jughead?

Betty POV:

"I'm yours" is all he says right before he pulled me in for a rough and passionate kiss but I quickly pull out of it, slapping him across the face with full force to try and keep me from falling into temptation once again knowing damn well that I will if he continues. 

He grabs his cheek and gives me a glare but before I could say anything he grabs me by the head and pulls me in for another kiss only this time I could feel his hand tangled in my hair keeping me right where he wants me. Though there is no need to force me to stay there since I automatically melt into his touch and give in. I kiss him back snaking my arms around his neck. 

"Bed, take me to the bed" I mumble against his lips not wanting to pull away. He smirks onto my lips as he guides me back to my bed making us plow onto it, he hovers over me and pulls me back in for the kiss but pulls away so he could take off his flannel, His shirt following. I pull him back in wrapping my legs around his waist feeling his erection growing by the second pressed against his denim jeans. 

I moan as he begins kissing me down my jaw and onto my neck, I feel his clearly biting my neck for sure leaving his mark on my skin for everyone to see but not knowing who imprinted them on me. 

He once again pulls away as he takes his hands down the sides of my body then leading them to the knot that ties my robe and quickly unties it revealing my white lace panties and bra making him groan at the sight. 

"Jesus Betty, You look like a damn angel" He says as he takes his lips against my exposed chest. My legs still wrapped around his waist and my hands rubbing up and down his back. 

"How do you feel right?" He says as he touches my core gently making me wince at the contact clearly still feeling a little bit sore from earlier. 

"i'm still sore Juggie" I admit to him. 

He pulls me back in for a kiss as his hands go behind me quickly unhooking my bra "It's Ok baby I won't hurt you again, this time will feel a lot better. I promise" He says as he pulls off my bra revealing my breasts to him. He stares for a moment making me concious, maybe he doesn't like the way I look? I think to myself so i automatically go to cover them up but he quickly grabs my arms and wraps them once again around his neck then gives me a small but sincere smile. 

"You never have to cover up for me baby" He says to me as he caresses the side of my cheek then once again his lips are on mine as his hands are on my breasts. His fingers tugging at my nipple then all of a sudden we hear the bell ring making me pull away from out kiss leaving him to take his lips onto my neck making me groan. 

"I have to get that" I say to him trying to push him off of me but he doesn't budge. 

"Let them knock princess, they'll leave soon enough" Jughead whispers against my ear then giving the shell of my ear a bite. I listen to him and once again get lost and enjoy his skin against mine. I make my way down to his pants beginning to unbuckle his belt then unbuttoning them and begin to pull them down his hips along with his boxers when all of a sudden. 

"OH MY LORD!" Kevin yells out making me and Jughead look over to him with shocked faces.

"Oh my god Jug, get off of me" I say to him but Jughead doesn't move instead he presses his hands on my back and pulls me closer to his chest as he tries to catch his breath "Nope, he'll see you" He says almost seeming protective or possessive. 

"Why do you think I'm always the one to catch you two?" Kevin says as I notice him standing there with two boxes of pizza and beer? making me realize that Kevin didn't come alone. "Jug you have to get off of me" I say to him now more nervous than before. 

"I already told you baby I'm not moving. This body is only mine to see" He says but before I got the chance to explain another voice is heard making Jughead widen his eyes. 

"Catch who Kev?" Toni says as she walks into the door then stops in her tracks looking at me then Jughead with wide eyes then quickly turns around. 

"3 minutes! You have 3 minutes to get changed and come downstairs! You have a lot of shit to explain to us Betty" She says as she walks out dragging Kevin out with her then closes the door making me sigh. 

"Ok you can get off of me now" I say to Jughead patting his arms and unwrapping my legs from around his waist. He quickly gets up getting dressed again as I do the same with Jughead keeping his eyes one me. 

"What are you staring at?" I ask him not looking over at me, just feeling his glare on me. 

"What are you going to tell them?" He asks making me laugh an empty and humorless laugh making him look at me now with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Don't you worry Juggie I'll tell them I came onto you, that way you have nothing to worry about with your precious Veronica" I say to him as I make my way to the door but was scared shit less when the door closes again. 

He turns me around and places me against the door, keeping his eyes on me "I only asked because I'm worried about you and your friendship with them not because of my relationship Betty but yeah I'd appreciate if they didn't say anything" He says to me then kisses me lightly on the lips. 

I let out a couple of tears, tears of hurt and pain and I think he noticed since he gave me a disgusting smirk "Oh wait you thought I was going to break up with Veronica? Yeah not a chance" He says while shoving me to the side and leaving. I watch him as he walks into Veronica's room then closes it.

I don't give it another thought and walk downstairs where I seen Kevin and Toni sitting at the kitchen table eating pizza. I quickly go over and grab a beer, twist the cap and take a long sip of it making both Toni and Kevin stare at me. 

"WHAT!" I shout to them with tears threatening to escape my eyes. 

"care to explain why we caught you and Jughead in your bedroom and practically naked?" Toni asks. 

"It was a mistake Toni, I-I was vulnerable, he came over looking for Veronica and without any thinking I pulled him in for a kiss then yeah you know the rest" I say 

Both Toni and Kevin know me better than anyone besides Polly and know that I'm clearly lying but could tell that I'm not ready to say anything so they leave it alone for now. Toni stands up though and pulls me in for a hug, a hug that I melt into and begin to cry silently as she rubs the top of my head. 

"it'll be ok Coop, me and Kevin will always be here for you" she says "We won't say anything" She whispers. For the first time in my life I feel lost. I've never wanted anything for myself, always put others before me and for the first time I want something but he only makes me feel like a slut. Maybe I am since I'm willing to sneak around my sisters back with her boyfriend. I deserve to feel this bad, I deserve to be called a slut and worse. 

We pull away and smile at each other then Toni pushes a strand of my blond locks behind my ear and smiles even wider at me "You Betty Cooper are the most beautiful and most wonderful human being I have ever met, don't let anyone ever tell you any different" She says to me then gives me a kiss on the cheek. 

"Now lets eat and drink!" She yells out, I wipe my tears and sit down at the table and begin to eat and drink.

*2 hours later*

"*Burps* I think I'm going to end up alone" Kevin slurs making me and Toni laugh uncontrollably. I stumble across the room to get another beer when I notice there wasn't anymore. 

"Oh no there's no more!" I say with a pout. 

"Call Archie! Call Archie!" Toni says to me but I don't say anything and just shake my head no. 

" I kinda don't wanna" I say making them laugh including me and in that moment Veronica walks through the door making us close our mouths trying to hold back laughter as she stops to look at us with risen eyesbrows. 

"You ok?" She asks me 

"No bitch we're going to murder her" Toni snaps at her rolling her eyes. 

but before Veronica can say anything Jughead walks down the stairs making Veronica smile at him then pulling him in for a kiss making me look down making Kevin and Toni notice so they quickly snap me out of it. 

"So what time is boy toy getting here?" Kevin asks making Jughead stop the kiss then looks over at me. 

"Huh?" I ask confused. 

"You said Archie was on his way with more beer" Toni giggles.. 

"Oh right" I giggle as I cover my mouth "Hold on let me call him again" I say as I stumble to look for my phone. 

"Here use mine" Ton says as I grab the phone but then Jughead takes the phone away from me "No Archie isn't allowed here" He says 

"Why the hell not" I say as I cross my arms

"B you know your mom wouldn't appreciate that" Veronica then says making me laugh 

"If he isn't allowed then Jughead has to leave because she wouldn't appreciate him here either" I spit back making them both look at me with serious faces but Jughead with an angry glare that I just shrug off 

"Don't you worry B I already texted him he's on his way" Kevin says as he puts his phone into his pocket then slips off the couch making me and Toni laugh. 

"Fine he can come but only if we can hang out with you guys" Veronica purposes. Clearly Jugheads idea.

"What? No! You guys are boring" I slur making Veronica gasp. 

"No I'm not" She defends then we hear a knock on the door making me widen my eyes "Oh my he's superman, he's already here" I say looking back at Toni and Kevin who are laughing at me. 

"No he already had beer and was at his house. Duh Betty. Use your noggin" Kevin says as he points to his head. I see Jughead go to open the door but I quickly stop him "No I open the door" I say to him as I untie my robe a bit from the top making my cleavage more visible making Jughead look at me with anger. 

I turn around towards Toni and Kevin and Veronica as well I guess and ask "Do I look slutty enough?" 

"Hell yes" Toni replies almost excitedly 

"Betty don't do this please mama" I hear Jughead whisper with a low voice. 

"Choose me then" I say to him but I watch him sit down next to Veronica. Guess I have my answer. So I go to open the door.


End file.
